powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokai Daidarabotchi
'|妖怪ダイダラボッチ|Yōkai Daidarabotchi|lit. "Giant"}} is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. His introductionary credit refered to him as "Mountain Giant Daidarabotchi". Character History Created when a corrupted Sealing Shuriken infected a power shovel, Daidarabotchi was awakened and along with a troop Jukkarage, they terrorize a nearby construction site. When Kinji Takigawa arrives first, he takes an interest in the new Yokai, and takes a picture with him but getting pushed aside after the latter's hatred for getting his picture taken. Nonetheless, Kinji transforms into StarNinger to take on Daidarabotchi, followed closely by the three newly arrived Aka, Ao, and ShiroNinger. During the battle, StarNinger saves a little girl that got caught up in the melee from Daidarabotchi's swing. Eventually, StarNinger destroys Daidarabotchi with Wind Rockstar, while quickly takes the chance to get a second "selfie" with Daidarabotchi before his destruction, with Daidarabotchi exclaiming his dislike for getting his picture taken. Kyuemon quickly enlarge Daidarabotchi and the Ninningers summon their Otomo Nin into battle. Daidarabotchi met his demise at the hands of Shurikenjin Paon's Paon Boomerang and BisonKing's Arakure Buster. What remains of the Yokai (his footprints) was captured by Kinji by using a plaster as part of his collection, though one of them were accidentally broken when Yoshitaka used arrows to announce a challenge to the Ninningers. Daidarabotchi was among ten Yokai who appeared alongside Kyuemon Izayoi and the Western Yokai Wolf Man to Kinji in his vision after he had transformed into reincarnation of the Wolf Man, all bearing his face. When Kinji overcame his fear and doubt, and thus his Yokai side, he used the Demon Sword Urasame to vanquish all the illusionary Yokai and return to the real world. Daidarabotchi's likeness appeared among a set of Yokai cards assembled by Shurikenger for the Ninningers to analyze the Yokai they had defeated so far. Due to Yokai Fudagaeshi's dark art Karuta Dance, Daidarabotchi was one of six illusionary Yokai which manifested from their respective karuta cards in the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo. The illusionary Daidarabotchi was subsequently destroyed by KiNinger's Karakuri Hengen Claw. Arsenal *Infection object: Power Shovel *Favourite things: Boulders *Favourite place: Quarry *Attack power: 4/5 *Mysterious trick: 1/5 *Strongman: 5/5 Powers and Abilities ;Shovel Arm :Daidarabotchi can elongate and enlarge his left arm as an attack. ;Super Strength :Daidarabotchi possess incredible strength that can destroy a portion of a building. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Daidarabotchi's suit actor is Shinsuke Kusano. Notes *Unlike Giant Yokai Gashadokuro, while both Yokai were portrayed as giants in Japan folklores, only Daidarabotchi was displayed in a regular human sized appearance. *Daidarabotchi speaks in broken, caveman like English in all of his lines. *Daidarabotchi getting his footprints recorded in plaster castings may be a slight reference to , a cryptid from the North American continent infamous for leaving behind footprints, which have been recorded in plaster casts. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' See Also *Daidarabotchi, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Daidarabotchi Category:Yokai (Ninninger)